A Thousand Notes
by Atlantic Jewel
Summary: An ordinary girl who kind of ignores pain picks up Death Note, and ends up killing seven people in one go by train . Destiny calls her - and Ryuk - to Japan, where blood, chaos, pain, tears and bitter-sweet hot romance is sure to occur...
1. Trains Survived

DEATH NOTE

A Thousand Notes

CHAPTER ONE

Trains Survived

**Name:** Emma Poire

**Gender: **Female

**Birthdate:** September 17th

**Age:** 17

**Hair:** Dark brown, short

**Eyes:** Hazel

**Height:** 5'0"

**Weight:** 99 pounds

**Status:** Outcast

**Appearance:** Dresses differently all the time, never takes off her jewellery including black leather bracelet with silver skulls and stars and black armband with a scorpion brooch on it

**Likes:** Reading, writing, video games, chocolate, metal music, punk music, demons, angels, trains and flying (wants to, that is)

**Dislikes:** Snobby/bitchy people, crowds, sex predators, cooking with other people and boys (she's shy around them, doesn't know how to act, usually just doesn't say anything)

----------

"Ryuk?" Said a random Shinigami.

"Yes?"

"Where's your Death Note?"

"Why, it's right…

…

…

…"

"Wellll?"

"Umm…I'll be back…"

"You lost it again, didn't you?"

"…Nooooo…"

"Liar!"

----------

Emma Poire rollerbladed to school alone that day, yes, _rollerbladed_. You may think only weirdos rollerblade, but you've obviously NEVER seen Emma rollerblade. She was coasting along, jumping and grinding every obstacle and rail in sight, and listening to _Run_, by Disturbed, on her MP3 Player.

She was nearing her school, which was called Kerry Christi College, and a bunch of people she didn't like and who didn't like her were walking towards the school on the opposite side of the road. Emma didn't pay any attention to them as she rollerbladed along.

Suddenly, something fell out of the sky, landed on her head, and she fell over, the earphones coming out of her ears and she landed – hard – on the pavement.

"OWCH!!" She cried, before she could stop herself, and the girls and boys across the road laughed at her misfortune.

"Aww, did poor little baby get an owie!?" A girl named Ashleigh Osbourne sneered.

Emma sighed. She actually had a very high pain tolerance, thank you very much, but nobody cared about that. She'd just said 'ouch' after skinning her palms and knees, and that made her a baby in everyone else's eyes. Slowly, she climbed to her feet as the school bell rang, and then she noticed the book lying beside her. It was open to a page and Emma picked it up in her bloody hands and, ignoring the pain, she began to read:

"The human whose name is written in this note shall die. Well that's weird.  
This note will not take effect unless the writer has the subject's face in their mind when writing his/her name. Therefore, people sharing the same name will not be affected. I can see how that would be convenient." She nodded, and continued reading.  
"If the cause of death is written within 40 seconds of writing the subject's name, it will happen. So if I…okay…moving on… (death by monkeys…)  
If the cause of death is not specified, the subject will simply die of a heart attack. Owch." She sympathised, and then read the last line. "After writing the cause of death, the details of the death should be written in the next 6 minutes and 40 seconds (400 seconds). Why? Oh well, it's probably not true anyway." And, she stuffed the book into her backpack and glided slowly into the school.

High pain tolerance or not, it still hurt!

The notebook, by the way, was titled DEATH NOTE.

OoO

Emma went to the school nurse, and got her legs and hands bandaged up, and the hurried in late to her first class of the Wednesday (no homeroom) and this class was cooking.

Oh joys.

Fran Wiffen, of course, was not pleased to see Emma rock up late.

"Miss, I was at the nurse!" Emma protested but, since she didn't have a note and, since Fran had stopped letting Emma leave her class at any time until the lesson was over, Emma got a detention.

Cursing under her breath as the class broke up for recess, Emma stole away into the girls bathroom and sat down on the floor with her back leaning against the wall. The small teenager didn't much like the blue nurse-like dress of her school, but she had to make do with it, and no accessories (uniform infringements were so common at Kerry Christi College these days).

Emma took the black notebook out, the Death Note that is, and paused thoughtfully. Even if it _wasn't_ a real killing book, how could there be such a thing?, she still wanted to write down what had just happened.

She took out her red pen and wrote: _Today Fran Wiffen gave me ANOTHER detention. She's such a slut, I really hate her, more so then Claire Glendinning._ She pictured her cooking teacher and her music teacher, and her heart turned to stone. _I wish…oh, I just wish they'd both die in a car accident on the way to HJ's, along with Ashleigh Osbourne, Nathan Hancox, Andre Vasse, Shane Parkinson and ESPECIALLY Sara Robinson!_ She could picture each one's sneering face and it made her blood boil. She added: _The cars get hit by a train, now wait make that TWO trains, express trains, but the trains and everyone onboard is okay._ And closed the notebook, before going out to battle her way through the canteen line of doom.

OoO

About a minute later, a terrible crash was heard from nearby, and everyone in the school stopped and looked around.

Emma, sitting on the branch of a tree alone, froze and, putting the book she was reading in her backpack and shouldering said backpack, scrambled up the tree like a monkey. The tree was very tall, and Emma could easily see all of the surrounding neighbourhood. She saw HJ's (Hungry Jack's) and the local IGA. She saw the train tracks where she occasionally train spotted and…

She saw a terrible train and car wreck.

Emma put her hand to her mouth. "Oh my motherfucking lord…" She swore badly, because the extremity of the situation called for it. (A/N – Sorry all up there!!)

From where she was sitting, she could just make out the make and colours of the cars – a green Ford and a blue Holden.

The cars that Fran Wiffen and Claire Glendinning drive…drove…

Emma hurriedly pulled out the Death Note and stared at it, before reaching shaky hands into her backpack for her pen, and opening the book shakily. In it she wrote: _There was a car accident…two cars were hit by two trains, the cars looks pretty mangled up, I doubt anyone in them survived…oh, but the trains seem to be okay…good old Armadale Line…_

Smiling sardonically, Emma closed the Death Note and returned to ground.

OoO

That afternoon there was a special assembly. As she'd already spent half the day worrying about and guessing, the people whose names she had written down in the Death Note were all dead. Killed, in a car accident that involved a train colliding with said cars. No one onboard the trains was injured.

Homeroom was at the end of the day, for students who were still there, but Emma skipped homeroom and returned to her tree. She was listening, quietly, to _Disarm_ by Smashing Pumpkins.

"The killer in me is the killer in you, my love…I send this smile over to you…" Emma sang along with Billy Corgan's voice. "Yeah…I killed all those people today…I'm a good little Christian girl…and this notebook, this _Death Note_ and I just committed…murder…sentenced people to death, in fact…" She liked that word, the way it sounded on her lips, and she said it again. "_Death_…"

"Kind of has a ring to it, doesn't it?"

Emma sat up, and found a strange, demonic-like creature sitting on a tree branch nearby, not quite looking at her but quite obviously talking to her.

Emma stared.


	2. Getting The Facts Straight

DEATH NOTE

A Thousand Notes

CHAPTER TWO

Getting The Facts Straight

"What…or who," Emma changed her mind. "Are you? Wait…are you a God of Death or something?"

The thing nodded. "Yes. I am a Shinigami. My name is Ryuk. Oh, and that there's my Death Note."

Emma looked at the book in her hands. "It…is?" _I guess it makes sense that a God of Death would have a book named Death Note…_ "Do you, umm…want it back?"

"Nah, you can keep it, I already have another, see?" He showed Emma the brand new book on his belt. "So, you can keep that one if you want."

"Thanks," She said, unexpectedly. "I think I will…" A group of students walked by underneath the tree Emma and Ryuk were sitting in. "Umm, Ryuk..?"

He chuckled. "Don't worry, they can't see me. Only people who have touched the Death Note or have strong psychic powers can see me. By the way, when it comes time for you to die, I'll be the one writing your name in my Death Note."

"I see." Emma glanced at this strange, winged creature. He was dressed like a demon (or god) going to a death metal concert might dress, he even had an earring. "Umm, Ryuk?"

"Yes?"

"This Death Note…it really kills people, doesn't it?" She asked softly, traces of the child she had once been showing through.

Ryuk finally looked at her, and nodded. "Yes, it does. You saw that when you killed those seven people, by the way it was pretty creative getting _two_ trains involved, and you should have _seen_ what the wreck did to that Sara girl!"

"That bad huh?" Emma mused, wondering how the people's families were going to react to the recent deaths. Come to think of it, how was _she_ going to react to it, once the reality set it?

As if he read her thoughts, Ryuk said: "You take back what you just did, Emma Light Poire. There used to be a way you could do that, but now there isn't." He added, and was surprised when Emma glared at him.

"Okay, let's never use my real name again!" Emma warned him.

"Okay." He replied.

OoO

Emma got home a little later then usual that evening, with Ryuk trailing her. She disregarded the rest of her family in the living room, watching you-know-what on the news, and headed straight for her room, flopping down on her bed.

"Nice place you got here." Ryuk commented.

"It suits." Emma replied, lying on her back with Death Note on her stomach. Thoughts flashed through her mind, sermons and baptism when she was younger, mass. God certainly would not condone what she'd just done.

Then again, when was the last time God had looked out for her anyway?

Where had he been when she'd gotten so sick and nearly died?

Where had he been when her cousins were raped and murdered?

Where had he been all those other times, when people killed other people, or hurt them in ways that scarred them for life?

"Stupid God…" Emma mumbled, just as her mother knocked on her door. "What is it?"

"Emma, there's some…umm…policemen here to see you…" Mrs. Poire said, and opened the door just as Emma slid Death Note under her mattress. "They're here about…umm, are you okay?"

"Yes, mum, I'm fine." Emma replied, walking towards her and, strangely, she was.

OoO

"Yeah, I never liked any of them." Emma replied truthfully, and then narrowed her eyes. "Hey, why are you writing that down? Do you…suspect me?"

"No…" One of the officers said, but Emma sensed a lie and that's when she lost it.

"I'M A CATHOLIC!! I WOULDN'T WANT TO KILL SOMEONE IF MY LIFE DEPENDED ON IT!!" She was screaming, and Mrs. Poire had to come in and ask the policemen to leave, which they did, Emma was thankful.

OoO

That night, the Poire family had apple pie for dessert, and Emma brought some up to her room for Ryuk. The Shinigami seemed to adore apples, and Emma sensed that his mental-health might be, well…slightly dependant on them. When she asked him about this, he affirmed it, saying that to him, apples were like tobacco or alcohol to humans.

Emma shrugged, and went and had the longest shower in the history of the world, singing about seventeen different Metallica songs as she washed her hair eleven times.

When she'd gotten out, and gotten dressed, she said goodnight to her family, who were really concerned about her, and then Emma went to bed.

Ryuk was sitting in a corner of her room, watching her.

"Goodnight." Emma said absentmindedly. She climbed into bed and, hugging a second pillow, went to sleep.

OoO

_Dream:_

_In the dream, Emma was standing on the roof of a building, and a boy her own age with light brown hair and reddish-brown eyes was walking across to her._

_For some reason, she felt afraid. Panic gripped her heart._

"_Don't be afraid, Emma," The male said in a silky smooth voice. "You and I, we are the same. We share the same views and ideas. We are the same." He repeated, and Emma shivered, to see the black notebook in the male's left hand._

"_Th-the same?" Emma stammered. "What do you mean? Who are you?" She asked, just as the male grabbed onto her and pushed her, making them both fall off the rooftop._

"_You _know_ who I am…" He whispered in her ear._

_Emma was frozen in fear._

_The male smiled. "Come on Emma, you always wanted to fly, right?" His lips were very close to hers, and that was when Emma woke up, to find Ryuk staring at her._

OoO

Two strange questions pounded into Emma's mind, and she couldn't seem to shake them. She knew that she wouldn't settle down unless she asked Ryuk for the answers to them.

"R-Ryuk?" She whispered into the darkness.

Moonlight from the window streamed across the Shinigami's strange face. "Yes?"

"Are there…more Death Notes out there, besides the ones that you and I have?"

"Of course." Ryuk replied, not mentioning that the one Emma had wasn't the first one he'd dropped in the human world (and, probably would not be the last…).

"Okay…" The next question was tricky, and Emma just decided to ask straight out. Get it over with. "Which are Shinigami – sexual or asexual?" She was glad it was Ryuk because, anything else, any _human_ male, and she would have been blushing like crazy. As it was she felt weird, like this six foot God of Death should be offended by the question.

Ryuk, however, didn't seem offended by it, and just replied: "Asexual, I believe."

Emma breathed a sigh of relief. "That's good." She whispered, rolled over and went back to a (dreamless) sleep.

OoO

**Meg: I am forever reminded of that episode of Futurama, where that weird pink blob goes: "He makes me feel sexy – and I'm asexual!"**

**Lolz.**


End file.
